bittersweet rapsody
by beautiful darkness
Summary: squall and rinoa separate themselves from the others who think that they are dead. they all reunite again whan the gauntlet of ultimecia is stolen from a museum and rinoa mysteriously disappears. squall goes to get help from his friends but they are skept
1. Default Chapter

BITTERSWEET RAPSODY  
  
Dawn breezes blow cooly across the meadow, bringing a hush to the the valley,few animals stir and the baeutiful serenity seemes so perfect that it might start to shatter at any time. The valley lies on the outskirts of galbadia, uninhabited by humans and left free for wildlife and nature to flourish, but in the distance, if u stoood at a certain angle at the top of the hill, you could almost clearly make out their cottage. The cottage belonging to Squall leonhart and Rinoa Heartily. Two people who have gone through incredible lenghts to make sure that they are left alone and stay that way.  
  
In the privacy of their bedroom Rinoa sleeps with her head on Squall's chest, Squall though is wide awake thinking, his thoughs always contemplating the fact that they might not have much more time together , even thought this appears not to be so he can feel something coming . "you're thinking" Rinoa lifts her head off of his chest and looks into his eyes "i could feel you thinking even without my telepathy" "good morning to you too miss heartily." Squall gently kisses her on her forehead before moving to get up, something pulls him back and he knows Rinoa is worried " I've noticed you seem a little on edge lately lele,somethings worrying you and it's beginning to worry me too." " I'm fine nothing's worrying me ok.just a little tired that's all. now rest " Squall puts on his clothes and heads for the door "Where are you going?" "rest Rinoa".  
  
  
GALBADIA  
  
"03 to 01. i have confirmed location of the target . she's gone into th e galbadian hotel" "01 to03, tail target but remain discreet.if things go sour you are to reteat i repeat retreat" "affirmative". Selphie crosse the street in front of the balbadia hotel and heads for the door. there are four guards posted at the door (why are there guards here? something really big must be going down. ok play it kool just preteng i'm one of the guests) " hey miss you can't go in there the hotels been closed till 6" " but i'm a guest i have to get in" " well i'm sorry ma'am but a notice was delivered to all the guests this morning, the hoootel has a bit of a problem and yoou should have been relocated with all of the other guests this morning" "What problem?" "sorry ma'am not allowed to giveout that sort of information?" while the guard talks selphie takes the chance to glance past his shoulder , inside her target is shaking hands with a huge man ina mask ( i knew it she's inside and who's that huge bulky guy she's shaking hands with?) Selphie turns to walk away from the gaurds "hey i was telling you that if ......"" thanks but i've decide to come back at six" (i've got to find another way into that place and if my memeory serves me correctly the ventilation shafts on the roof lead directly to lobby). Selphie runs around to back of the building and gazes at the sky scraper and for the first time selphie realizes that this can actually be a problem (whooooo....the first step is a doozey, luckily quistis packed me a handy dandy rope equiped with graveling hook since we're in a town full of sky scrapers... yeah right .brute strenght prevails again.) Selphie reaches into her pockets for the gloves that she had to dawn to match her disguise, she looked up and prepares herself for the climb but something catches her attention ( an open window, but why? all the others are closed ,cwell no time to be choosey) selphies glides her hand along the wall looking for a spaces in the wall she could use as grips and begins to climb. she manages to find a place for her hand but as she begins to pull up herself the brick gives way and she comes tumbling back to ground with a hard thud (ouch , this is going to be a long climb)  
"where the hell is she , you told me that she was to report in at 12 quisty it's 1230 " "calm down cow boy, i know your'e worried but selphie's a big girl she's probaly observing and doen't want to blow her cover talking into her watch, which by the way was not my idea" "well if we had gone with your idea it would look more than obvious talking into a water bottle, instructor trepe""don't you dare take that tone of voice with me mr..." "would the two of you just shut the hell up and concentrate on what's really important which happens to be neither one of you" Silence falls on the room " 01 to 03 do you read" no reply. she tries again "01 to 03 do you copy. selphie do you hear me?" what is it quistis, i'm kinda in the middle of something rather huge" " well you should have reported in corporal, loverboy here's obsessing about your safety" "i'm fine i'm going into the building i wanna get a closer look at a suspicious character i saw" " no 01 stay back we'll come and assist you"" no way by that time they'll be gone. i'm going in""no you are not . you are to stay put.that is an order"" iwas asking your pemission quistiss i was telling you" Static fills the air ways as selphie turn off her communicator.   
  
  
BACK IN THE VALLEY....   
Squall walks through the cluster of trees that guard thier home from the prying eyes of the world, he looks around him and breathes in deeply the fresh air of day ( how long will this all last) as much as he tries to free himself of the thoghts that have been controlling his mind recently he can't seem to. Squall walks past the protectiveness of the tree line to a small alcove,there's a lagoon there (maybe i can clear my mind and cool off at the same time) but he's wrong as squall looks at his reflection in the clear water he sees somthing that he hasn't seen in a long time. he sees himself with four other people standing next to him laughing and joking with one another and suddenly he begins to wonder if he misses them.  
  



	2. sweet and sour memories

  
BITTERSWEET RAPSODY - chap I  
  
"Sweet and Sour Memories"  
  
(this is taking a lot longer than i thought) Selphie reaches upwards to find another hold for her hand, the window is just a meter or so away now, just a bit higher and she will be there (i hope some smart ass doesn't decide to close the window or i'll be out on my luck for sure) she could feel her muscles pulling as she heaves herslf up the final few inches (finally..... took long enough) she looks across the room there is no one there (now to see what that lady and the masked hulk are up to, maybe i should go down the rear stairs and..........) " hey there what are you doing up here" "would you believe me if i told you that i was lost" "no" " thought so" selphie turns around and makes a dash for the open window she just came through "hold it right there miss i don't want to have to use this" something in his voice makes selphie stop in her tracks . she turns around to see him stroking a mack ten (ok i think i will just stay right here) " now tell me what's a pretty little gel like you doing way up here,climbing through windows and all" selphie flinches at the digusting look inhis eyes "........" " quiet type huh, well you guys are always the best. now i'll let you off the hook if you do me nice,nothing big for a girl like you" (what!!!!!!!!!! what the hell does he mean by a girl like me. i outta....humph i'll show himwhat a gilr like me does) " ok i'll do it but only if you close your eyes" "anything you want love" the guard eagerly closes his eyes while selphie remove a mini cattle prow from the pouch on her waist, she approaches him slowly in case he decides to open his eyes and sees what she has instore for him "ready" " ready when you are love" selphie plunges the cattle prow into his groin " what's this some new kinda toy " selphie says nothing, but smiles as she turns on the cattle prow to full force " bbbzzzzz" the guard drops to the floor unconcious ( looks like quistis is good for something after all) selphie steps over the guard and picks up the weapon lying on the floor " bet'cha didn't expect that from a girl like me perv"  
  
  
In the valley  
(why should i miss them, i came here to get away from them not to long for their company. i can't miss them ,i can't) squall lokks at his reflection in the water again,and sees himself (it's better this way. i had to -protect all of us . leaving them and garden was the only way i could do that . i'm sure they don't even miss me.) the sour memories stab at squalls brain threatening to resurface he didn't want to remember wha happened five years ago , but for some reason all of the horrible memories come flooding back to his brain and he is helpless to do anything but watch the events of that night replay themselves overe and over again in his brain. (stop leave me alone i don't want to remember i did them a favor by leaving , i shouldn't have to feel this guilt)   
  
SUALL REMEMBERS (FIVE YEARS AGO)  
"DO YOU THINK THAT BECAUSE YOU KILL ME SQUALL LEONHART THAT IT IS OVER I WILL HAUNT YOU UNTIL YOU DIE NOTHING SHALL BE YOURS. MY POWER WILL FOREVER LIVE IN RINOA AND AS LONG AS THE BLESSED FIVE ARE TOGETHER YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE HAVE ANYTHING! HAHAHA " "do all currupt, demnted near dead sorceresses talk this much. even your men had the decency to shut up and just die" " YOU TAKE THIS FOR A JOKE BUT THERE WILL COME A TIME THAT YOU WILL HAVE TO CHOOSE BETWEEN THE FIVE THAT SAVE THE WORLD OR A LOVE WITH MY POWER ANYWAY YOU CHOOSE YOU'LL LOSE. IF YOU PICK HER YOU'LL EVENTUALLY LOOSE HER TO THE POWER AND IF YOU PICK THEM THEY WILL AL DIE FIGHTING FOR A CAUSE THAT WILL NEVE BE...." "ok ok ok you have way outdone the last words thing" squall plunged for word ,driving his gunblade deep into the heart of the weakened ultimecia "YOU'LL REGRE......" her body fall hard and limp to the floor. Squall stands over her glad that at last some peace is brought to the world and he can get sometime to sort out the own mysteries of his life. "is she dead squall" selphie asks as she runs up to his side "as a door nail" "good, let's get out of this creepy place" selphie takes squall by the hand and pulls hime towards the oak doors at that furnished ultimecia's hall . he looks around him everyone is happy,averyone is celebrating but he ulti's words seem to sting squall's brain,he can't explain why but he has the strange feeling that all barble ulti said before is not as stupid as they think.  
Back at the garden that night everyone celebrates the defeat of ultimecia and the return of the five, but squall doesn't feel much like celebrating, he still feels a bit uneasy about what ulti said, as if something more was about to happen, he could....... "Commander,come quickly. it's miss heartily" squall turns around to face the eyes of a young cadet , with something that could resemble fear brimming in her eyes. squall dismisses the cadet and runs back onto the open court where the celebrations were taking place. As squall walks onto the court he sees seeds and cadets lined up against the wall trying to get as far away from the light as possible but still wanting to see what was happening, others were running wildly trying to get away from what ever it was. (rinoa, where is rinoa) panic starts to well inside of him and he tries to make it subside. "squall come somethings happening to rinoa" quists takes squall's hand and tries to pull hime through the scampering crowd to the middle of the court. as they get closer Squall can see brilliant puple light emanating from somewhere, some one, (rinoa) in an instant he feels as if his entire future is about to be taken away " no, no" he breaks free of quistis' grasp and runs towards her "rinoa, no" she lifts her head to see him running towards her, her eyes hurt and she barely has the strength to lift her hand, she feels as if something is taking overher body, a great power yet she feels so weak "squall don't" but he can't hear her words, he keeps running towards her. he reaches her , there is a dome shaped energy feild covering her, "rinoa" he reaches foward to touch it ,but on contact he is thrown backwards " uuuuhhhh..... i won't let you win ulti" squall get back up and start towards the feild again "well if one way does'nt work try another" he removes his gunblade from it's sheaf and readies it to swing at the sheild "squall stop" he stops in his tracks at the sound of her voice "please don't i would never forgive myself if you got hurt,please stay back" squall looks at rinoa, he can see that she's in pain, his heart aches at the expression of her face "rinoa" he walks towards her and kneels next to feild "i'm sorry rinoa" rinoa looks into his eyes the energy is taking over now, ripping through her very exsistence, invading what little she had to call her own. she's communicating with her mind now, squall can hear her cries of pain and angish echoing in his mind and he sits there gunblade in hand helpless to do anything for her but watch as it consumes her.they sit staring at each other , squall can hear ulti laughing she has won after all. "squall" rinoa speaks barely above a whisper "yes" " i love yo...i love you" she cries. "i love you too " "you'll be forever in my heart, we'll never be apart, i pomise " "i promise"  
selphie,quistis,irvine,and zell watch as the brilliant light dies down to nothing but a faint glow,the energy finding a new vessel. they watch as rinoa falls unconsiously to the floor and as squall lays her head on his lap. Ultimecia continues to plague them.  
  
  
(no i did the right thing, i didn't wait around to see if she was right about them dying i left. i made my choice) rinoa watches squall as he looks into the lagoon she can read his thoughts and she knows what he's thinking, she knew he felt guilty about what happened and she knew the choice he had to make but she never knew he felt this bad. she longs to comfort him and tell it will be ok but she knows squall, if she was to let him know she knew he was hurting he'd close up tighter than a rose bud and he did'nt need that right now. all she could do is watch from the outside and and hope that he will let her share his pain. (i know you're hurting why won't you let me in. i love you squall)  



	3. sweet sorrow

chapter II- SWEET SORROW  
  
Rinoa watches as squall gets up,she leans back into the shadows (squall). She tleports back to the house. Squall gazes towards the dark edge of the tree line as he senses a familiar energy (she was watching me).  
  
GALBADIA  
selphie peeps around the corner and glances down the hall, she could't afford another incident like just now, that guard almost got her. yes ,she'd have to be very careful now the lobby was straight ahead. As she approached it she could hear voices, barely uttered words that she could not clearly make out she would need to get closer, when selphie reaches the corner she kneels down and props her back up against the wall, she eases her head slightly around the it, she sees the man in the mask he is seated at a table and is facing her and the lady in the red is backing her, she strains her ears to hear the conversation properly  
"YOU SAID THAT YOU WERE WILLING TO PAY THE FULL EIGHTY THOUSAND, I WILL NOT ACCEPT IT IN HALVES" " WELL IF YOU HAD BROUGHT THE PIECE ON TIME YOU WOULD HAVE RECEIVED THE PAYMENT IN FULL " "THIS IS NOT UP FOR DEBATE MISHKA PAY FULL NOW OR I KEEP THE PIECE FOR THE NEXT BIDDER" " ON THE CONTRARY YOU WILL BE DOING NO SUCH THING" Selphie watches in horror as the lady in red removes a revolver from her hand bag (no she's going to shoot him) "SEE GENERAL I CAN'T LET YOU DO THAT" She aims the gun straight at his head and keeps her finger trained on the trigger "YOU SEE I NEED THIS PIECE, THIS WILL GIVE ME THE POWER I NEED TO TAKE OVER THIS PATHETIC LITTLE COUNTRY OR EVEN THE WORLD, IT IS VERY IMPORTANT TO ME YOU SEE" " YOU ARE SICK MISHKA , THAT IS JUST AN OLD FOLKTALE THE GAUNTLET IS JUST A PICE OF JEWELERY THAT HAPPENED TO BELONG TO A VERY POWERFUL SORCERESS" " SEE THERE IS WHERE YOU ARE WRONG . IT'S MORE THAN JUST A PIECE OF JEWELERY, IT'S POWER, BUT YOU CAN'T SEE THAT. IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYWAY I HAVE NO NEED FOR PEOPLE LIKE YOU IN MY COUNTRY " NO WHAT ARE GOING TO DO ?" " I'M GOING TO SHOOT YOU WHAT ELSE? BYE BYE GENERAL " " NO DON'T SHO........." his words trailed of as the booming blast echoed through the lobby and his voice was drowned out by the sick laughter of the lady in red. selphies hand tightened around the gun clenched between her fist even as the general's own fell to the ground lifeless. (you sick, evil, mean person. i don't think i would want to live in your country or your world or your anything) selphie runs from behind her protective sheild that was the hallway to face the lady in red " you killed someone now you will answer to me lady" "THE NAME'S MISHKA LITTLE GIRL AND I ADVISE YOU TO STAY OUT OF THIS" "you are not the boss of me " " HOW VERY TRUE, HOWEVER I HAVE NOT THE TIME FOR THIS, BOYS" a smile of sinister satisfaction crosses mishka's lips as she watches her guards surround selphie   
" TA TA DEAR , I REALLY HAVE TO BE GOING" " really? to where pray tell?" mishka turns around surprised and annoyed to see quistis' double barreled shot gun staring her right between the eyes "we'll be taking that darlin" Irvine grabs the briefcase from her hand and heads over to help selphie with the gaurds " thought that you might need a little help, sweet" irvine says as he hits one of the guards with the butt of his gun " bout time" selpjie says between punches she was delivering to a guard who was staring at her a bit too stragely. "well it would have been a lot easier if you would just follow orders ya know selphie" zell says as he delivers an upper cut to the last guard. selphie just scowls at him.   
"VERY IMPRESSIVE. I WOULD NEVER HAVE THOUGHT A BUNCH OF HOOLIGANS WITH NO TRAINING OR EXPERIENCE LIKE YOURSELVES COULD MANAGE TO FOIL MY CAREFULLY PREPARED PLANS. I APPLAUD YOU" " ok lady you're really getting on my nerves, who da hell do you think you are. i mean before today we've never even heard of you" " WELL I WOULD'NT EXPECT LOWLIFES SUCH AS YOURSELVES TO EVEN KNOW SOMEONE OF MY CALIBRE" " you guys wouldn't mind if i shot her now would ya?" "yes we would quistis" zell says but he too is finding it hard to fight off the urge to slap the lady "ok, we know from selphie that your name's mishka and we also know why you want the gauntlet what we don't know is just who are you, our sources identified you as the lady in red nothing more" " HMMMM......HAHAHAH. I GUESS I COULD TELL YOU WHO I AM IF YOU TELL ME WHO YOU WORK FOR." "you first" "MY NAME'S MISHKA. I CAME FROM A CITY IN TRAVIA KNOWN AS CYPHRON CITY. MAYBE YOU HAVE HEARD IT?" "yes, a pleasure paradise for the richh and famous built recently to avoid co exsistence of the rich with the poor" "bunch of stuck up pigs" "NO NOT STUCK UP, JUST CLASSY. WE PREFER NOT TO MINGLE WITH THE AM.. AM.. HOW CAN I PUT IT NICELY ...THE PEASANTS. MY BLOODLINES RUN THROUGH THE SOME OF THE MOST RESPECTED FAMILIES AND I STAND TO INHERIT MY FATHERS EMPIRE WHEN HE DIES. YOUR TURN" "let's just say that we are not as untrained and inexperienced as you think" " WELL I GUESS I HAVE A LOT TO TAKE INTO CONSIDERATION WHEN PLANNING OUR FUTURE ENCOUNTERS" she removes a small pelet from her purse and rolls it between her fingers " who said anything about us meeting in the future" " I DID" she throws the pelet at quistis' feet. it explodes releasing thick white clouds of smoke " what the hell" quistis says as she realises that mishka had dissapeared from in front of her " where did she go"  
  
OUTSIDE THE HOTEL  
a red car speeds past the galbadian hotel " how did it go mishka" " i had a little trouble" "SeeD" "yes, you were right papa, they showed up just like you said" "but you got the gauntlet?" " i must admit it was quite a challenge getting out of there, i had to put it in my purse when my men jumped the girl, and i thought the one holding the gun to my head had seen me put it in my bag, but she didn't . they think it;s in that old briefcase." "very good job mishka, i'm proud. by the way what did you weigh down the briefcase with?" "oh, just that old bracelet mom gave me for my birthday" " we will celebrate tonight then, home driver" the car streaks down the street and turns the corner with a screech.  
"she's gone!" "that's the least of our worries we've got to get this thing back to the museum before it causes any more problems" "yeah i hear ya, the caretaker said he'd wait at the garden until we returned" "well let's go then" they take off down the street.  
  
  
IN THE VALLEY  
squall returns from his walk, he knows rinoa saw him, she'd be worried. how could he tell her that he thinks their their happiness will not last much longer, how could he explain to her his obsession with a crazed sorceress' dying words, how could he tell her that he has doubts in their love and it's ability to withstand anything even another ultinmecia, how could he break her heart like that. she was happy here, she loved the fresh breeze the occasional cute forest animal and she loved sharing it with him, she even started to talk about having children, how could he let her know that he thinks he made the wrong choice. squall's heart sagged heavy as he reached out to turn the nob on the door ,he didn't want to face rinoa. he walked inside ,the house looked dark "rinoa, where are you?" he felt her hands on his back "right behind you" he turned around to face her, her eyes shining bright and understanding " i'm here squall, i'm always here" he hugged her tightly as if in fear that she might dissappear any second, he could feel her heart racing ,he smiles, he loved the way her heart raced everytime he touched her. he bent slightly and in one smooth movement swooped her off her feet " where are you taking me" " i thought you could read minds"  
  
BALAMB GARDEN  
"Nida is the caretaker still here?" "yes. he's becoming impatient though" " well we've got the stupid thing back so it isn't much of a deal" quistis and the others walk into the the garden commanders office where the caretaker is pacing up and down. his head snapps around as the door open "have you got it" "yes" "thank heavens it's about ti......" his mouth drops opens as he opens the breifcase and sees what's inside. "is this some knid of joke, if it is it is not very funny" "what are you talking about we delivered the gauntlet what more did you want extra large pizza heavy on the cheese" quistis walked up to him , staring him right in the eyes , she fast becoming annoyed with this man " you in competent fool this cheap peice of costume jewelery is not the gauntlet don't you people check before securing an item" quistis looked down at the breifcase and the gold object shining brightly inside "listen, you told us to retreive a gauntlet from a woman in a red dress, nothing more,how were we supposed to know what the hell it looked like" "well five years ago when one talked about seed they were referring to an elite class of agents who could accomplish the most impossible jobs with little resources, now it just a name to make fun at, if only commander leonhart were here, this garden would be a lot better off " within seconds quistis' hand connected with the caretaker's face, and he found himself on the ground not realising fully what had just occured.his cheek stung, he rubbed it as he looked up at quistis' angry eyes. "we can't all be bloody squall and even he isn't perfect, but you wouldn't know that would you . you only saw what other people saw you never knew the person.but that doesn't matter now does it he's not here we don't even know if he's dead or alive so you're going to have to do like every one else and bear with this peice of shit garden take it or leave it" by this time tears had filled her eyes and were already spilling down her face.she felt ashamed that she had exploded like that ,she ran from the room. the caretaker got to his feet and made his way to the door "whoever has the gauntlet can summon, against her own wiil, the strongest sorceress and command her do any thing he or she wants when that happens only the five can stop it" he closed the door behind himself.  
  
IN THE VALLEY  
Suall looks down on rinoa as she sleeps next to him, this is the only time he feels he can protect her when she 's close to him. he brushes a stray hair from her face and kisses her forehead. " i love you rinoa" he shocks himself. he could remeber a time when he didn't even know what those words meant now he says them like he said them every day of his life,then again she was his life. rinoa moans and moves her head a little closer to squall's chest. squall puts his arms around her and forces his troubled mind to rest peacefully while he had the chance to, while he still had her.  
  
ELSEWHERE  
"the party was great dad ,but now we have more pressing matters to attend to." mishka says to her father as they walk down the hallway to his study " i know dear, but there is no rush things will get done" the two enter the study . her father locks the door behind them. "alexander make sure that noone comes in, not even my wife" "understood sir" . he turns around and smiles graciously at his daughter "we may begin dear" "it says here that i am to read the incantation after which you will place the gauntlet on my right hand, then the sorceress will be ours" "ok my dear proceed" mishka walks over to the gauntlet and picks it up from where it rested on a satin pillow,she gives it her father . she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a crumpled peice of paper and begins to read the writing on it "sumect tandera goulin......" the gauntlet begins to glow " pesant zo canee wasint ........." the light begins to glow brighter " gerosh phultama miirosh. now daddy" her father places the gauntlet on her right hand. the jewels on the gauntlet begin to shine with unearthly brilliance " it's working daddy. it's working "  
  
IN THE VALLEY  
squall jumps from his sleep.what a nightmare. he dreamt of two people and some weird peice of jewelry with shining stones. his heart was racing,it was just a dream but there was an unsettling feeling in his stomach. something was happening but what .he was confused , he looked down at rinoa 's sleeping face he drew her closer to him but the scenes from the dream were so vivd that it began to burn his head (rinoa, what's happening) rinoa started to stir and began to breathe heavily. squall looked at her " rinoa wake up, rinoa" he started to shake her. her eyes began to open,but instead of thier normal brown color they were shining a brilliant purple . "rinoa what's happening, rinoa, rinoa" squall felt helpless , rinoa wasn't responding to him he couldn't believe it she was slipping from him before his very eyes and he could do nothing but see images from his dream playing over an over in his head " sqaull help me" rinoa's body began to dematerialise in squalls arms "help me" "i..i.. RINOA" squall could feel her going. he looked at her face, her eyse were glowing brighter now and her body was almost transparent " no rinoa , no " "squall i can't ..help me" her voice was beoming distant and the form that was her body had dissapeared all squall saw now were the traces of light that marked where her glowing eyes were "rinoa" but she was gone .squall lay alone in their bed looking at the spot where rinoa had just been sleeping in his arms . she was gone in a matter of minutes.just like that and he could do nothing, to stop it "rinoa ,RINOA" his voice echoes through the house, going on deaf ears. his heart was aching , he had lost her. and the dream was still playing in head.  



End file.
